


Occupied

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, a hint of Pipsy, bisexual Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S5. AU. Post 5x12...but a verse in which they get a bit longer of a break before anything terrible happens. Daisy thought she was going to spend the afternoon relaxing in the tub, only she ends up seeing a lot more than she'd planned for when a newly married Fitz and Jemma show up to "use" the community showers.Beta'd by Gort.





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr! This is starting to push a little at my comfort zone, which was really the entire point of signing up for kink!bingo, but I am hugely nervous about posting this. *bites nails* If it's not your cup of tea, no worries, I'll catch you next story!

The water stayed warm forever.

Daisy tilted her head back against the rim of the tub, having just refilled it with glorious gallons of very warm water. Her muscles were almost relaxed.

The Lighthouse’s showers were not very private, but the tub was in a little cubical at the far end, the door covered by a curtain. Daisy’s back squeaked against the enamel as she scooted even further down.

The few days since Jemma and Fitz had tied the knot had been peaceful, though there were some troubling readings and radiation spikes coming from where the monoliths had been blown apart. There was a lot of monitoring equipment down there and Daisy hoped it was just leftover freaky-rock energy, not the stupid fear-rift thing coming back for another round.

For once, couldn’t they rest?

Lulled by the warm water, Daisy let her mind wander. She was nearly dozing off when the door to the women’s showers opened, making her jump.

“See, I told you it would be empty,” Jemma said, emphasizing the last word.

“Still not sure this is a great idea.” Fitz’s voice sounded rough around the edges.

Why was he in the women’s showers?

“It’s a brilliant idea,” Jemma said. There were a few soft noises that it took Daisy a second to identify. Kissing, they were kissing.

In the showers?

As quietly as she could, Daisy got out of the bath and peeked out of the curtain-door of the cubical.

Oh crap, Fitz and Simmons were totally making out. The room wasn’t that big, she was maybe twenty feet from where they were, but Daisy didn’t think they’d notice her if she was standing right beside them.

Their arms were around each other, hand sliding over backs, as their mouths moved together. It was kind of icky to watch.

One of Fitz’s hands moved down and roughly grabbed Jemma’s ass.

Daisy’s jaw dropped as Jemma moaned and pushed her hips forward. Daisy let the curtain fall back into place.

Crap. She’d just been staring at Fitz-Simmons while they sucked face. Though why did they have to come here to…

One of the showers started.

Oh no.

They weren’t here for just kissing. This was a newlywed screw in the shower thing.

Daisy’s heart pounded. She should let them know she was here. Only now it’d look like she’d been staring at them. Because she’d been staring at them.

This was weird. So weird. Impossibly weird. These were her friends. When Daisy had first met the two of them, they’d seemed like such…kids. Though looking back, Daisy had also been one herself at the time.

And she’d intellectually known that they’d been having sex for a while, in the same way you knew everyone went to the bathroom, but it wasn’t something you saw for yourself.

If she imagined them doing it at all, it was in the pitch dark, on the bed, under three blankets, and just a few minutes of missionary.

Not during the middle of the day in the shower. If they were freaks, Daisy didn’t want to know.

Probably.

There was a faint throbbing from between her legs that whispered otherwise.

Jemma moaned again, and Daisy found herself shuffling forward. She tugged the curtain slightly to the side. Feeling a little odd, she crossed her arm over her breasts and leaned forward just enough to see.

Fitz had taken his shirt off, and Daisy frowned. She’d never seen him without it. There was more hair on his chest that she’d expected. Jemma had her hands dangling at her sides as Fitz kissed her neck. He grabbed the hem of her blouse and yanked it over her head. Jemma’s bra was a utilitarian white, the straps slightly digging into her shoulders.

Daisy felt shame creeping up on her. She shouldn’t be watching her friends. Not while they were doing something private, and certainly not while she herself was naked.

Only she couldn’t seem to stop.

Her eyes didn’t know what to fix on or who to look at. The curve of Jemma’s hips caught Daisy’s attention when Fitz outlined them with his hands. He undid the button and zipper of her pants, and Jemma pushed them down her legs, finally kicking them off. Her rear filled out the plain cotton panties she was wearing, and the sight did something for Daisy.

Her breath was coming in little pants, and her clit was begging for attention.

Jemma in underwear obviously did something for Fitz too, because his hand found her rear again, gripping tightly as he ground against her and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss.

Daisy whimpered, just a little, at the erotic picture they were making.

God, there was tongue.

It all looked like it felt so good.

There was a jingle as Jemma undid Fitz’s belt. He pushed his pants down and off, saying something to Jemma that made her laugh, and him grin. He straightened back up, and Daisy had to bite her lip because even within the confines of his boxer-briefs his cock was obviously erect. And holy crap, Jemma was a lucky girl.

Daisy’s eyes returned to the sweet curve of Jemma’s ass. And he was a lucky guy.

This whole thing was really confusing on so many levels.

Daisy couldn’t tell if she wished she was Fitz or Jemma, or if she wanted to be touching one or the other of them. Or neither, because just watching them was almost more than she could take.

It was just hot.

The arm Daisy had over her breasts had gotten tighter as she arched her back, looking for relief for her aching nipples. Her other hand skimmed down her belly to her pussy to slide over slick folds. She found her clit and started rubbing.

Daisy took a startled breath in and took a step back. She let the curtain go and pulled her hand away from herself.

What was she doing?

She didn’t even watch porn and here she was, touching herself while looking at her friends.

Who thankfully didn’t know she was there.

But Daisy couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this turned on. What was wrong with her? After Lincoln, she’d felt dead down there until she’d met Robbie, but then he’d charged off and left her high and dry, and she’d been resigned to mothballing her vagina, metaphorically speaking. There was too much shit going on in her life for her to try and find a gal or guy she was interested in. And if there was a gal, heck, Daisy didn’t even know how you gave off signals to show you were interested.

Maybe she should get have been getting herself off more often so she wouldn’t have ended up being here with her entire body going up in flames over watching other people have sex.

It was such a turn on.

Damn it. She was being a voyeur. She wanted to watch her friends humping.

This was probably the worst possible way to learn something new about yourself.  

She wanted to watch them because…because…ugh, there wasn’t a single justifiable reason.

There were mingled moans from the shower, and Daisy made a face.

Okay, fine. She was doing this. A one-time thing. And she’d save puppies from fires in penance or something.

Daisy twitched the curtain a tiny bit aside.

Jemma and Fitz had finished getting their clothes off and stepped under the shower head. He was behind her, and they were facing the direction of the shower stall, so the water was hitting them from the side. Daisy was positive they couldn’t see her, and they both had their eyes closed anyway. She really couldn’t have asked them to position themselves better.

The scent of lavender tickled Daisy’s nose as Fitz lathered Jemma’s belly. His hands slid easily through the suds and went northwards to cup Jemma’s breasts. They were lovely, the nipples dark and tightly pointed. Jemma writhed as Fitz squeezed and kneaded them.

Daisy had to stop herself from moaning. The throb between her legs intensified, and she dropped her fingers to her clit again, brushing in circles over it.

Fitz was kissing Jemma’s neck as he pinched and plucked her nipples. Jemma’s head was thrown back, and it looked like she was in ecstasy. Fitz was slowly rocking his hips, and Daisy guessed his cock was between the cheeks of Jemma’s ass. Daisy’s pussy ached, and she slid a finger in and out a few times before returning to circle her clit.

It wasn’t fair these two nerds had a sex life like this. Shouldn’t they have been saying big words to turn each other on or something?

Fitz put a hand between Jemma’s legs, and Daisy almost lost her footing as Jemma jerked and mewled. He grinned against her neck.

Daisy matched the pace of Fitz’s fingers as he played with Jemma’s folds, and she tried to mimic his hand’s movements on her breast as well.

Daisy wanted so badly to be touched like that, or to touch someone like that.

Jemma had to be wet, slick with desire and lust. Daisy wished she could taste the tang of it.

As if he’d read her mind, Fitz raised his hand to his mouth and sucked Jemma’s juices from his fingers. It looked like it tasted delicious and Daisy ran her tongue over her lips.

Fitz’s hand returned to Jemma’s pussy, and he only had to work for a few more moments before Jemma let out a little cry and her body jerked.

Daisy moaned. Then froze. That’d been kind of loud, but it seemed that Fitz and Jemma hadn’t heard her. Cautiously, Daisy resumed moving her fingers over her clit.

Jemma sagged in Fitz’s arms, and he kissed her shoulder, then spun her to the side and put a hand on her back. She bent over and braced herself on the tiles of the shower.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

Jemma spread her legs, and Fitz fisted his cock, stroking a few times in a way that made Daisy shiver. He positioned himself behind Jemma and pressed his dick against her. His hand moved to her hip and, to Daisy’s complete surprise, he smacked Jemma’s rear hard enough with the other that Daisy could clearly hear the sound over the water. She jerked at the same time Jemma did.

Fitz rubbed where he’d just hit before grabbed Jemma’s other hip and thrust forward.

Jemma and Daisy moaned.

Fitz paused as Jemma wiggled and repositioned herself slightly. She rolled her pelvis, and Fitz began thrusting, hard and fast. The rapid pace made Jemma’s breasts sway, the movement hypnotic.

Daisy rubbed herself more firmly, trying to keep in time with what she was watching.

Trying to keep her eyes open as Fitz fucked his wife against the wall of a shower.

Oh god.

Daisy’s stomach tightened, and her legs shook, but Daisy’s eyes stayed put. Jemma’s soft curves, Fitz’s rhythmic plunges. The arch of her back. The tensing of his thighs. The bliss on both of their faces.

Daisy came with a muffled squeak.

She had to let go of the curtain and brace herself with her hand on the side of the stall as she caught her breath.

It was a minute or two before she could look again.

Fitz and Jemma were still going at it.

It really was a good thing the Lighthouse had infinite hot water. It’d be tragic if the spray raining down on them turned cold.

Jemma pulled her hand from between her legs and Daisy frowned. She’d probably missed Jemma getting off again, which was too bad. She made the most delightful noises.

Fitz’s rhythm changed. He’d thrust normally for a few beats, then slam hard into Jemma once or twice, nearly raising her feet off the ground.

It was rough and primal. Two words that usually Daisy didn’t associate with Fitz. Not for the first time, she wondered exactly how well she knew him.

Jemma looked over her shoulder at him and said something Daisy couldn’t make out.

She didn't catch Fitz’s reply either, but it didn’t matter because his head fell back as his fingers clutched bruisingly tight on Jemma’s hips.  He only had to thrust twice more before his body arched and he came with a loud grunt.

The expression on his face was almost painful, but the rest of him radiated pleasure.

Daisy swiped at her clit again but didn’t think she’d be able to get off a second time. Which was too bad really, but the echo of her first orgasm meant she was still sensitive and her hips made a little circle as she enjoyed the pressure of her fingers.

Fitz stroked Jemma’s back as he caught his breath. She pushed herself upright, turned, and took a stumbling step towards Fitz. He caught her in his arms and cupped her cheek before pressing his forehead to hers.

Daisy had never seen anything like how Fitz and Simmons were looking at each other. Love. Devotion. Understanding. Awe.

It became too much. There were universes of love in their eyes.

Daisy released the curtains and sank to sit on the mat beside the tub.

Had anyone ever looked at her like that? Lincoln might have had, one day, but she’d never know now. Certainly not Ward or—she shuddered—Hive. Robbie was a question mark too. There were so many could-haves and should-haves in her life. And now she was stuck in the Lighthouse without many prospects.

Deke was nice and all…but no.

She stayed sitting there, picking at the mat, as the scents of Fitz and Simmons shampoo and bodywash floated on the steam. They thankfully finished their bathing quickly, redressed, and left.

A few moments later, Daisy put her clothes back on, packed up her shower caddy, and left the bathroom.

She nearly walked straight into Jemma.

“Oh…hi,” Daisy sputtered as her cheeks burned. “Um—”

Looking at Jemma, Daisy’s stomach sank. Jemma knew.

Jemma opened her mouth, but then her face turned red as well. “I’m speaking for both Fitz and me, but um—”

“I won’t do it again!” Daisy blurted. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s—” Jemma shook her head. “While it’s not nice to look, thinking we didn’t know—”

Daisy wished the ground would swallow her.

Wait.

Thinking?

Had they known she was there. Only, if they’d known, why hadn’t they stopped?

Jemma’s blush became brighter. “We actually don’t mind so much if you want to watch. Um, I might have been aware that’s when you usually take a bath. Fitz and I, we wanted to…honestly, we thought you’d probably just run out or say something. But you didn’t. And you were obviously there. Not all those sounds you made were as quiet as you thought they were.”

Daisy was staring slack-jawed at Jemma. Oh my god. Her friends were freaks. And so was she, apparently.

And—fuck—Jemma was always prepared, which meant that she and Fitz had probably discussed who, out of all their friends, would most likely want to watch them bang. Ew.

Jemma stumbled onward. “If you want to, um, watch, again, there’s a delightful room with a two-way mirror here in the Lighthouse. I’ll email you the location and we could, ah, set up a time. And, um, if you like…we could pretend not to know you’re there? For now, we’re experimenting with exhibitionism in situations where the voyeur is not…right there. We’re not quite ready for that.”

Daisy’s didn’t know what to say, but the offer was really tempting. “Maybe? I think this might have been a one-time thing.” She bit her lip and briefly closed her eyes. “Or tomorrow at three?” She didn’t know if she’d show up, but it was nice to feel included. Daisy had spent a lot of time in her life feeling like a third-wheel as she’d been shunted from one home to the next. Even SHIELD hadn’t given her any real stability. Here she was still a third-wheel, but a wanted one that actually had a role to play. 

Jemma smiled. “It is rather serendipitous that both Fitz and I enjoy knowing our efforts are appreciated.”

Daisy winced at that admission. This was quickly veering into way-too- much-information land.

Thankfully, Piper rounded the corner at that moment, and Daisy’s gaze slid to the floor while Jemma’s went to the wall.

“I think Fitz and I have made quite a bit of progress on our latest project,” Jemma said, slightly too loudly.

Daisy frowned at how fake she sounded, but then Piper bumped into her shoulder. Which shouldn’t have happened, since Daisy and Jemma had been off to one side.

Piper smiled. “Sorry, my head was in the clouds. But I’ve been meaning to ask you…um, I’m going to eat at six thirty tonight, and I could use some company, if you want to, like, eat. It’s Tuesday, so I’m pretty sure there’ll be tacos.”

Daisy’s brows lifted. “Uh, yeah, taco Tuesday.”

“Then I was thinking about watching a movie or something. If that’s cool.”

“Sure.” Daisy shrugged. “That sounds cool.”

Piper smiled. “Okay, see you in a while.” She waved awkwardly and almost jogged down the hall and around the next bend.

“Someone’s got a date,” Jemma said, her voice light.

“It’s just din…a date? Do you think so?”  

“She deliberately walked into you and then asked you to eat with her in rather a lot of words.”

Daisy looked in the direction Piper had gone. Huh, there were more prospects than just Deke. “Cool.”

“Maybe not see you at three tomorrow?” Jemma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Maybe.”

As Jemma shrugged and retreated towards the lab, Daisy had to hide a grin.

It felt good to be wanted, in all kinds of ways. Instead of being on the outside, looking in.


End file.
